Freedom Fighter Drabbles and Oneshots
by 30on40
Summary: Drabbles and One shots centered around everyone's favorite freedom fighting trio.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or its related characters.

---

001 Introduction.

Somehow they had stumbled upon each other, dirty, cold, bleeding. They clung to each other in the night. They found what they needed in the others' arms; protection, warmth, comfort.

Introductions weren't necessary. Names, social rank, gender, age –were intangibles only important in the world that was destroyed; they didn't matter in the new world they would create.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or its related characters.

003 Light

Their relationship was tumultuous, to say the least. She was always right, and he was never wrong. It led to bitter hurtful arguments, with accusations constantly flying.

He'd curse her name, often. Calling her conniving, plotting, evil, manipulative, and rave on and on about how she tricked him into marriage. How he could never be expected to love a skinny brat like her. She retorts, telling him how he wasn't a real man, how he insults her to make up for his inequities. At some point their swords would be drawn.

They'd later retire to their bed, tired, angry, and hurt. They sleep as far away from each other as the small expanse would allow. Back to back.

Yet, when the creeping first light of dawn would sneak into their room, Smellerbee couldn't help but notice, that once again, they were a tangle of limbs and sheets. His morning stubble would tickle her neck as he nuzzled against her, and she could feel his lips stretched into a contented smile against her skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or its related characters.

002 Love.

"_No, it's not."_ She'd whisper as she ran her fingers through a sleeping Jet's wild coarse hair.

"_It's not."_ She'd murmur as she traced scars on Longshot's bare skin.

What they did under the dark blanket of night couldn't possibly be something so pure as Love.

They were all too selfish to love. It was just a yearning for human warmth, a deep carnal desire being fulfilled. It was lust, it was luck. It was alcohol and hormones or it was just hormones when no alcohol could be found.

It wasn't _Love_ that was pooling between her thighs. Love didn't leave half moon shaped welts like the ones on Jet's back. It wasn't Love that left those angry red marks on Longshot's collarbone, or the dark bruises along her thighs. Love wasn't what made her mind reel and it wasn't what made her whimper with need. It wasn't Love that'd make her walk with a wider sway in her hips well into the next day.

She looked down at her body, flushed, wet. Her skinny pale legs intertwined with those of the silent archer and the alluring swordsman. She liked the way their slow sleepy breathing felt on her skin, and how warm and protected she felt with their arms wrapped around her slight frame.

She pulls them closer and releases that sigh of contentment she'd been trying to suppress.

_No, it's not Love._

---


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Do I really need to disclaim anything? Your all well aware that I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender-

---

074 Are You Challenging Me?

Smellerbee was about ready to kill Jet. She admitted, it was a slow day, and patrol would be pretty boring without some kind of conversation… but did he have to be such a jerk and bring up a sensitive topic to yap about?

So what if she never kissed a boy before? Maybe she just didn't want to share her first kiss with just anyone. Look at who she had to choose from! The Duke? _Hell no, too young_. Sneers is a jerk. Pipsqueak? _Too_ … she shuddered at the thought.

_Longshot-_

"_What makes you think I'd want any of these loser's to kiss me?"_

"_Oh, really? All of them are losers? So it wasn't you giving Longshot those big doe-eyes at dinner last night?_

Ok, so maybe kissing Longshot wouldn't be so bad…

_-I know what it is, you're scared."_

That hit a nerve. Smellerbee was many things, but scared was never one of them. Especially of something as silly as a kiss. She glared daggers at the boy, but Jet being a boy and therefore stupid, hadn't gotten the hint and kept egging her on.

"_Smellerbee's scared of a little ki-"_

She gritted her teeth and reached out, grabbing Jet roughly by his hair and pulling him closer, then gently pressing her lips to his. She opened her eyes and slowly released him, resisting the temptation to scratch the itch that his piece of straw had left on her cheek as she pulled away. She drew her hands into her lap and forced her attention dead straight ahead on the path below them.

"_I'm not scared of anything."_

Despite her resolute words and stiff posture, Smellerbee still felt a small ball of panic flutter in her gut. Jet hadn't moved. That playful smirk was gone, from her peripheral vision she saw that dark half lidded gaze he'd give other girls. Pretty girls.

That's when he pulled that damn piece of grass from his lips and leaned into her neck, his breath hot against her ear as he whispered huskily into her skin-

"_Actually, it's more like this…"_

---


End file.
